Steven Universe - The Yellow Fool
by shimferguson
Summary: Topaz, a former Homeworld gem, lands on Earth. When the Crystal Gems find him, they find out that he's looking for Kyanite. But they don't really know much about him. Does that put them in trouble? Rated T for profanity, and it might get a little suggestive in later chapters.
1. Entrance

**Chapter 1: Entrance**

Summer of 2015 June 1st

It was a regular day in Beach City. The gems just got back from a mission, while Steven was watching Crying Breakfast Friends. Pearl just happened to get annoyed by it.

Pearl: Steven, you're going to get depressed if you keep watching that show...  
Steven: But it's sooooo addictive!

Anyway, Garnet had a bubble with a glowing green gem (this is important), and sent it to her room.

Steven: What did you guys do?  
Garnet: We had to fight a bear gem with claws.  
Steven: COOL!  
Amethyst: Yea, it had 13 hands and four bazillion claws on each of them!  
Garnet: *give Steven one of the claws from the bear*  
Steven: THANK YOU GARNET!  
The day was going normally, and all of a sudden, there was a giant crashing sound near the temple.  
Garnet: Go check outside!  
All the 3 gems hurried outside to see what the commotion was.

It seemed to be a male humanoid that was colored in yellow that had one large yellow earring. He had spiky light yellow hair, with long hair that goes down. He has a black jacket with a yellow t-shirt with, followed with long shorts and long black boots.

This was no doubt a gem.

Unnamed gem: Ugghhh, what in the world just...  
Garnet: Who are you and why are you here? *Garnet quickly pulls out her gauntlets*  
Unnamed gem: Is this Earth? Where am I?  
Amethyst: Hello? Earth to strange dude!  
Pearl: This is no time to playing, Amethyst!  
Unnamed gem: My, my name is Topaz. Ugh, Kyanite.

Topaz seemed to be dizzy, but the only word that came out of his mouth was Kyanite

Topaz: Kyanite, Kyanite, ugh...  
Steven: Kyanite? Who's that?  
Topaz: Have you seen here? Tell me you've seen here!  
Pearl: No, haven't seen any blue gems lately...  
Topaz: Dang it! *Topaz's body color is changing to a light red, then to a dark blue* You haven't seen her? *Topaz then starts to break into tears*  
Steven: Are you okay?  
Amethyst: This dude really seems upset. EARTH TO TOPA-  
Garnet: This isn't the time, Amethyst.  
Amethyst: *Makes a pouty face* Well, jeez.  
Garnet: Anyway, we need to get you inside. We need answers.

The gems carry him into the temple. Topaz was shocked from the fall, and still crying he couldn't find Kyanite.

Amethyst: You sure this dude's ok? He seems kinda... sad.  
Pearl: Of course he's sad, Amethyst! He lost his loved one.  
Steven: Aww! I'll get you some water.  
Topaz: No thank you. Please don't get me water. Don't. *Topaz begins to turn back to yellow* Ugh, this blows. Kyanite isn't here from what I heard.  
Garnet: Who's Kyanite?  
Topaz: Kyanite... she's an elegant gem. Her bow is gracious. Her attacks are quick and swift. She, herself, is beautiful. Even though we as gems don't usually have these type of feelings, I do. *He turns pink*  
Amethyst: Dude, you just turned pink. What's wrong with you?  
Topaz: Shut your pie hole, purple woman. *He turns a orange, then turns yellow again*  
Amethyst: Rude.  
Topaz: You're the only one rude here, shorty! *He then becomes are bright red*  
Steven: Chill out! We don't know who Kyanite is, but if we draw a perfectly good sketch, we might have a few clues!  
Pearl: Steven's right. Since you very much need this ... Kyanite... to get anything out of you, we need to find her. What does she look like?  
Topaz: She has a long black pony tail, with a blue vest and dress. Like I said, her weapon is a bow, and her gem is located at her throat.  
Steven: *Draws a terrible sketch of Kyanite* Like this  
Topaz: *Becomes a dark green* Umm, no.  
Pearl: *Draws a perfect version of Kyanite* This?  
Topaz: *Becomes a yellowish-green* Y-yes. That's almost perfect.  
Steven: How can you draw so perfectly? I'm jealous!  
Pearl: Well Steven-  
Amethyst: *Mocking pearl* Well Steven...  
Pearl: Not like you can draw any better. You'd probably draw worse than Steven.  
Amethyst: You fight worse than a dog!  
Garnet: STOP! *Talking to Topaz now* Your arrival was unexpected. For now, you need to go. We'll try and help you find Kyanite. But in return, you need to tell us about you.  
Topaz: I can handle that. *Topaz, getting his stuff ready, prepares to leave* Hopefully, we can find her. Bye afro lady!  
Garnet: *Waves hand*  
Topaz: Bye elegant one!  
Pearl: *waves back with a smile*  
Topaz: Bye... um, purple one.  
Amethyst: Well, I love you too!  
Topaz: Bye... human or gem?  
Steven: BOTH! *waves hand*

Topaz sits at the coast of the beach. He then notices a speck of ice that fell from the sky. He then looks at the sky, and see the sun go down. The moon turns a bright blue. He instantly notices it.

Topaz: Well, the human's moon is usually grey. Strange. If that's a sign that you're still at the Homeworld, I guess I'm first here then. That's not good. But as long as you come before her, it's ok. I guess I can wait.

Topaz's color then changes in to a very bright, neon green, suggesting ecstasy.


	2. Tour

**Chapter 2: Tour**

June 2nd

Topaz walks into the Temple. His current color is dark green (suggesting that he is disgusted). Instead of his black boots and black vest, he has a white vest and white boots.

Amethyst: What happened to you? (She realized something happened to his physical body).

Topaz: I wanna know that. I was going here to tell you something, and then all of a sudden, I tripped over a rock. I would've been fine if another rock wasn't below my jaw. Took me 2 damn hours to regenerate. I'm pissed off. *He turns orange, suggesting that he is tempered*  
Garnet: *mouthing to Topaz* There are kids in here.  
Topaz: Oh, yea. *Turns back yellow, suggesting he is calm*  
Pearl: What was it you were going to tell us again?  
Topaz: Oh yea. Kyanite hasn't come yet. The moon was blue. If that isn't the human's moon color, I think it's a sign she's coming soon. Give it 1 or 2 days. Also, have you fought any green gems lately?  
Steven: Of course –  
Garnet: *Looks at Steven*  
Steven: - we didn't! Why would we?  
Topaz: Oh. If you do, make sure you destroy that gem immediately. Since that gem is has an advanced code, I might have to help you. *mutters* Homeworld isn't  
what it used to be…  
Garnet: You said something?  
Topaz: Oh, no. Nothing.  
Garnet: That's what I thought.

10 minutes later, Amethyst and Steven are watching Crying Breakfast Friends, eating food while doing it, Garnet is making sure all the bubbled gems are in check, Pearl is doing what Pearl does while Topaz sits on the couch, his color being pale yellow *this means he's bored*.

Topaz: *mutters to himself* What do you humans do? I never understood this world, and I think I never will.  
Amethyst: You said something?  
Topaz: Especially you! You're a gem. You don't need food, yet you're eating it.  
Amethyst: Cause it's fun. *makes a happy face*  
Topaz: It's fun? Really? I never thought it'll actually be fun.  
Steven: I really need to eat, but eating is fun! *stuffs a sandwich in his mouth*  
Topaz: Coming from a human, it might really be fun! Give me a tour of what humans do for a living.  
Steven: OK. Buff onffy affer dis epifpode (But only after this episode).

15 minutes later, Amethyst and Steven take Topaz on a tour around Beach City. They start with the Big Donut.

Steven: Hey Lars and Sadie!  
Lars: What do you want, the usual?  
Steven: Not today, Lars.  
Sadie: Who's he? *points at Topaz*  
Lars: Is he one of those other Crystal Guys you're always talking about?  
Topaz: Why does that human have such strange ears?  
Lars: *gets mad* Sadie, I'm done. *he then walks out the back door with his stuff*  
Sadie: So, what do you want?  
Amethyst: I want 3 jelly filled covered with chocolate!  
Topaz: I guess I'll have this one. *points at the Boston Crème*  
Sadie: That's gonna be $4.79.  
They pay Sadie, and start walking around the city.  
Topaz: What is this solid malleable object that, when is torn, shows a slow moving liquid inside it?  
Amethyst: Dude, that's a donut. That's the one you wanted, right?  
Topaz: It is called Boston Crème, right? *takes a bite from it, turns green* Hmm, these aren't half bad. Is the slow moving liquid inside it the, "Crème?"  
Amethyst: I think.  
Steven: Next place is Funland Arcade!  
Amethyst: That place isn't all that…

The trio walk inside the place. The thing that catches Topaz's eye is the game anime dance game that always shows up at arcades.

Topaz: What's this? It looks fun.  
Steven: They call it a dance game. The just follow what it does on the screen, and you're probably gonna be on the high score list!  
Topaz: Ok…  
Topaz puts 2 quarters in the machine.  
Machine: What song do you want to pick?  
Topaz: What is this song called, "Bad Apple?"  
Topaz then proceeds to choose the song. The song starts playing.  
Topaz: Oh, I see. This game tests your articulation, reflexes and the ability to react to certain events. I call this a training machine! It might also help with fusion.  
Amethyst: Did he just make dancing boring?  
Steven: I don't know…

1 hour later, Topaz becomes addicted to the game.

Steven: Come on Topaz! We gotta go!  
Topaz: But this game is great! How come we don't have these at home?  
Amethyst: *pulling on Topaz* Who cares? That game isn't all the fun anyway! And how much do you weigh?  
Topaz: My density is 3.55 gm/cc! (Keep in mind, Ame's density is lower)  
Amethyst: I asked for weight, not science! *Shapeshifts into Purple Puma, and throws Topaz off the machine.  
Machine: You got high score! Please enter your name!  
Topaz: *His color is dark purple, suggesting that he is afraid* Enter, T… P… Z… *he becomes unconscious

10 minutes later, the trio goes to Fish Stew Pizza.

Topaz: *walking in* - put fish on pizza? As a gem, I personally don't know how it tastes.  
Kiki: Hey, Steven! What would you like?  
Steven: Regular pizza please!

They sit at a table.

Topaz: You can cook fish? That's sad. *he turns blue, suggesting sadness*  
Steven: It ends up tasting good.  
Topaz: *returns yellow* That's good, I guess.  
Kiki: Your food's ready!  
Steven: *gets food* Thanks, Kiki! *walks back to table*  
Topaz: Sure smells good.  
Amethyst: The pizza's alright. It's not all that.  
Steven: Got that right!  
Topaz: So, you just pick it up, and eat it?  
Steven: Yea!  
Topaz: *Picks up a slice of pizza and eats it, then turns green* Wow, I never knew human food was enjoyable! Seriously, in Saturn, they have something called Ogloab. It's like your pie, but they put Squid Ink in it. They say they put it in there to make people resonate with the food. It's disgusting.  
Amethyst: I think I'm not hungry any more.  
Steven: Me too.

The trio gets ready to go back to the temple.

Topaz: Hey, you two. Thanks for taking me out on this tour. I never knew humans were like this. *he turns neon green* This is the best day I've ever had!

Ronaldo walks up to them with. He's carrying a camera.

Ronaldo: Hey Steven. *he notices Topaz* Is that one of your friends?  
Steven: Yea! His name is Topaz!  
Ronaldo: Hi Topaz. Is it okay I can get a picture of you with Amethyst and Steven?  
Topaz: Can you send us the picture?  
Ronaldo: Sure. *he takes the picture of the trio*  
Steven: Thanks!  
Ronaldo: Anytime! To keep Beach City weird is my duty! *he walks off*  
Topaz: That was literally great. *his green color becomes so bright, that if Sour Cream was there, he would say it would be the light of a thousand glowsticks* I never knew humans were so cultural. They must sleep to live, eat to live and drink to live. And it's all fun! I don't know why gems were built like this. Why can't are genetic structure make these things essential? They would never allow this in Homeworld.  
Amethyst: Did you say, "Homeworld?"  
Topaz: *his green becomes purple, suggesting that he's embarrassed* Umm, I should've never said that. I think I'll be going… *he summons his weapon, an axe, and takes of with it like a witch on a broom*  
Steven: Should we tell Garnet and Pearl?  
Amethyst: I think so.

Back at the temple, Steven tells Garnet and Pearl about Topaz mentioning the Homeworld.

Garnet: I had a feeling this might happen.  
Pearl: I should've known this might happen. He didn't use a warp pad. It must've taken him 1000 of years to get down here. Usually, using a space ship would take eons, but that's not the case. He came down here so quickly.  
Garnet: He came down at a speed of 100 lightyears/h.  
Pearl: If that's so, then that must mean it was only a few days! That must mean he didn't come down purposely. It would've been safer to go in a spaceship, yet longer.  
Garnet: You're right. We must be extra cautious of what happens, if even attacking Earth is not his true ambition.  
Steven: Can we still see him?  
Garnet: Just be careful around him Steven. Make sure he doesn't do anything extraordinary.

It is night time. Topaz is back at Beach City. He notices the moon turns a brighter blue.

Topaz: Hopefully, you come here soon. If you do, my plan can commence. I need the help of those 3 gems, and that half-human. Who knew he could be a gem? I wonder who his predecessor was. I suspect it was Rose Quartz. If it is, there are many things I don't know. *turns a green, then a somber blue* I messed up. They know I'm from Homeworld. Can I keep this up any longer? If you come here too late, they'll lose my trust. That can't happen.*Topaz then goes to sleep*


	3. Story

**Chapter 3: Story**

June 3rd

Today was extraordinary; Beach City was experiencing cold temperatures in the midst of summer. Topaz is sitting on the Beach, talking to himself.

Topaz: Well, Kyanite, I don't understand this. I bet it's you who's making it cold in the middle of summer. Why I think so? You can control snow, not only that, but the northern hemisphere is not suppose be exposed to such cold temperatures until their winter. I might as well go to a clothing store.

Topaz did what he said he would do. As he's picking out clothes, he goes into the changing room and puts them on.

Topaz: *puts on clothes* Wow. These are a snug fit! *becomes yellowish-green, suggesting interest, but notices they don't change color* That's anticlimactic. But I should've known.

He walks out the changing room.

Topaz: *pulls tags off clothes and give the tags to the cashier*  
Cashier: That's gonna be $40.00.  
Topaz: *touches both of his earrings, a touchscreen much like Peridot's shows up, except it's yellow and 3D* Let's see. The closest to 1 USD is gonna be 2 Martian Dollars. *give the cashiers 80 Martian Dollars*  
Cashier: Foreign money?  
Topaz: Just convert it. Also, can you break my hand?  
Cashier: You want me to do what?  
Topaz: Break my hand…  
Cashier: Well, um, ok. Give me your hand, and I guess I'll break it…  
Topaz: *gives the cashier his hand*  
Cashier: *breaks it*  
Topaz: *turns purple, and turns into his regular gem form. He then regenerate with the same clothes he bought, and thanks the cashier* 

Topaz walks to the temple. Connie and Steven are outside.

Topaz: Hello children. Like my new look?  
Connie: Is that the Topaz guy you're talking about?  
Steven: Yea, that's him. Also, Topaz, you look better than ever!  
Topaz: Thanks, Steven. Also, who's your girl acquaintance?  
Steven: Oh, this is Connie.  
Topaz: Connie. Nice to meet you. *he turns yellowish-green* I'm Topaz.  
Connie: So you're another gem?  
Topaz: Yea. My friend, another gem named Kyanite, will land on Earth soon. After that, things will be a lot better.  
Steven: Topaz is a nice guy.  
Topaz: Yea, I guess I am. Anyway, who wants to hear a story?  
Steven and Connie: Me!  
Topaz: Well I guess I'll tell you. When gems were a few millennia old, I say about 4 or 5, they told us these stories to help us go to sleep when we were scared the corrupted gems would get us.  
This story is about Corundum. Corundum was a great gem, somewhat like your mother, yet stronger. She started her life as a warrior. Her right hand woman, Orthoclase, was someone she adored so much. She'd fight for anyone's safety, but she cared so much about Ortho. But she knew little about Orthoclase. Orthoclase wanted her dead. She tried so much to destroy Corundum, yet Corundum never expected she would want to kill her. Then one day, it finally happened. Ortho put a crack in Corundum's gem. Again, Corundum didn't know she did it, she was healing. Corundum tried to heal the gem, but she couldn't. When she figured Ortho might've done it, she never hated her for doing it. Her final words to Ortho was, "I'm sorry I made you feel this way. It's not you who should be forgiven, it's me." These final words made Ortho feel bad about what she done. She then took her own life along with Corundum. When the other gems found about this, they burned both Corundum and Orthoclase's gem. When we were at camps, they would give us a bag of their ashes. It's something I would never forget. That's why I started becoming a warrior, because Corundum cared so much for people she loved, even if they hated her back then.

Everything was quiet for a minute. Snow started falling. Everything and everyone was quiet. Topaz then turned blue and started crying.

Steven: Topaz, are you okay?  
Topaz: I'm, s-sorry. Just give me a moment. 

Suddenly, the sound of a sonic boom happened. *Topaz turned dark green and light purple, suggesting fear and disgust*

Topaz: *Whispering to himself* The hell just happened? *talking out loud* You kids wait.

An object that seemed like a pod as falling from the sky. Topaz stood right under it. It started to combust.

Connie: Topaz, be careful!  
Topaz: Don't worry young child. I'll show you the power of Topaz. *He turned green* 

The object was falling right under him. Connie and Steven were scared straight. Topaz put his arm straight up. It seemed that the force of the pod was going to crush Topaz's arm, no, crush Topaz. It was coming down so fast, it looked like a meteor was going to hit Earth. When it touched Topaz's arm, it stopped completely. The fire from the pod was put out almost immediately. The snow melted. Topaz put the pod down. He noticed that the glass on the pod was condensed, so he wiped out, just to find that the person in the pod was Kyanite. Kyanite was awake.

Topaz: *blows on the glass and write, "Where the hell have you been all this time? I've been waiting 2 damn days, and now you show up*  
Kyanite: *punches the glass, it breaks, then punches Topaz* Damn it, Topaz! You know I don't like it when you curse around me!  
Topaz: You speak like a sailor all the time. Yea, you're Kyanite. *Topaz turns a pale green* Also, there's kids.  
Kyanite: *looks at the 2 kids* Oh.  
Steven: Are you Kyanite?  
Kyanite: Y-yes. *mouths to Topaz* What the hell you've been telling them?  
Topaz: *speaks in Pig Latin* Iway old-tay at-thay Iway as-way ooking-lay or-fay ou-yay. Eez-jay, ill-chay e-thay uck-fay outway.  
Kyanite: *speaks in Pig Latin* Op-stay ursing-cay!  
Topaz: You're one to talk. You curse so much, that a sailor would be proud.  
Kyanite: *throws snowball at Topaz*  
Topaz: *muffled* Okay, okay, okay. 

The Crystal Gems come out to find Kyanite, Topaz, Steven and Connie.

Garnet: Are you two okay?  
Steven: Of course we are! You should've seen Topaz! He stopped Kyanite's pod with one arm!  
Garnet: Kyanite… *looks at Kyanite* So you're Kyanite.  
Kyanite: Sorry for the rude intrusion.  
Topaz: *walks up to Garnet* Now my side of the deal. Kyanite is here, and I'll tell you. *he whispers something into Garnet's ear* He then walks into the temple.  
Garnet: *makes a surprised, then scared face. She then calms herself*  
Pearl: What did he say?  
Garnet: Away ar-way isway oming-cay. Epare-pray ourself-yay.  
Pearl: A war? But why now?  
Garnet: He said he would tell us the details inside.  
Amethyst: *walks to Kyanite* Want a donut?  
Kyanite: Hell is that?  
Amethyst: They're great! You'll love them!  
Inside the temple, everyone, even Connie, listens to Topaz and Kyanite.  
Topaz: You already know, a war is going to rage. This is one the battles of the war.  
Kyanite: But before we get into that, we want to tell you our backstory.  
Topaz: You probably figured, yes I'm a Homeworld gem.  
Kyanite: But we're on your side.  
Topaz: This all started when I met Kyanite, 1900 years ago…

The rest of the Topaz's story will be on the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	4. Update

Hey guys. Thanks for viewing my story. Unfortunately. My computer is broken. If I had to say, wait until Wednesday. After that, I should be back in order.


	5. Betrayal

Sorry for the VERY long hiatus, guys. My computer broke, so I got another one. Just as I thought the one might work, that one stopped working too. Anyone, here is the story, I hope you guys enjoy it.

June 3rd, cont.

Topaz was beaming red, showing he was very serious or very mad. Kyanite also put on a serious face. Topaz, Kyanite, the 3 other gems, Steven and Connie were all sitting in the living room, about to hear the truth about the 2.

Topaz: Your side of the deal is done, and I keep promises. I'll tell you everything you want to know about me now. I wont guarantee you'll LIKE it, but this is the undiluted version of me.

Yes, I am a Homeworld soldier, or at least I used to be one. And when I was one, there was many things about Homeworld I could beg to differ with. You've might've already met some Homeworld soldiers, maybe Jasper, I personally don't know. But there is ONE gem that has emmense strength, stronger than Jasper. That gem is Spinel.

Spinel is a high-commanding officer in the Homeworld Military. In a way, she's similar to me as in weapon, me having a double-sided battle axe and her having a halberd, and color-changing due to mood. But otherwise, I don't think I could beat her.

Enough with introductions, now with plot.

Me and Kyanite were soldiers, like I said. I was appointed to Spinel's 1st Squadron. I ask if Kyanite could join the squadron along with me. She accepted. Ergo, I made a really big mistake. I'll soon get to that.

So Kyanite, me, Hiddenite, the green gem with the bear claws, Diopside, Kunzite and Chalcedony were the gems in the squadron. Out of all of those guys, Kyanite was the person I'd die for.

Kyanite: T-that's embarrasing!

Topaz: Of course it is.

Amethyst: Love-buddies!

Pearl: Amethyst! Please, continue with the story.

Topaz: At the time, none of us were capable of fusion, however were strong enough to catch Spinel's eye. We would go on missions that would be too hard at the time for other squadrons to handle, and we got top secret information.

Kyanite: Don't tell them about the top secret info, you dip-, you idiot! Allow me to finish. You'll tell them too much.

Topaz: You'll tell them too little.

Kyanite: I don't care!

Garnet: Story.

Kyanite: Yes, the story. So we were on a to destroy a monster on Saturn. However, the monster was too strong for any of us to handle. Since none of use were capable of fusion, we had to leave. Or at least we thought we had too. Me and Topaz wanted to get everyone out of there alive, so we attempted to fuse.

Fortunately, it worked.

We ended up killing the monster, and getting out of there alive. For some reason, Topaz had went to Earth because he'd thought he would we wouldn't win other missions, so he fled. What a loser.

Topaz: Wait, that's not what happened.

Kyanite: Yes it was, well, according to Spinel.

Topaz: No, that's not what happened! THAT'S NOT WAT HAPPENED! *turns rainbow showing confusion*

Kyanite: Wait... *she thinks for a second* Topaz, are you telling me that... Spinel lied to me?

Topaz: Of course! OF COURSE! She lied to you!

Kyanite: Then what really happened?!

Topaz: *cools down, turns a light grey, then yellow* Ok. This is what really happened. *turning back bright red*

No, no, no. That was a lie. What really happened was this.

Spinel noticed the strength of our fusion, Dumortierie, if we hadn't said it already. So she called me in a days after the mission. This is the an approx. of what happened. Since children are in here, I need to make a clean version of it. *Topaz pulls out his screen and shows the video*

May 30th

The captain's room, Ship #3148238, SS#1

Time: Approx. 9:30 PM

Location: Asteroid Belt

Speed: Approx. 3mil km/h

The setting starts out at the barracks. Topaz is then called to the captain's room, alone.

Topaz: Your honor, ma'am. What is it that you will like to consult with me? *bowing to Spinel*

Spinel: *sitting on captain's seat. She has a buff physique like Jasper, however, she has a shaved ponytail that is pure white, and puffier lips* Hmm, I want to talk about your fusion that saved us on Saturn. What's the name? Duto, Duma, Dumer-

Topaz: Dumortierite, your honor.

Spinel: Yes, that. Dumortierite. I see that your fusion is very, very strong. Let me get straight to the point. Exactly, how do you fuse?

Topaz: I really do not know ma'am. It was at the brink of the time were we felt like that we might've need to fuse, without knowing the basic structure. Maybe because I can resonate with Kyanite more than anyone else in the team.

Spinel: *turns green* Is that so? You can fuse with her, but not me, because you feel like you two can relate more?

Topaz: Not relate, but resonate.

Spinel: Resonate, yes, resonate. So I have a question. I dub you the most strongest gem under my command, yet you can fuse with such weakling scum like that? *turns red*

Topaz: *turns red* Ma'am, I can assure you that she is much stronger than you think she is. If I can recall, Your Honor, you did accept my request to add Kyanite to the group.

Spinel: Correct. However, do you know why I did it?

Topaz: *turns baby blue, suggesting curiosity* Is it not because you thought she had power?

Spinel: Wrong. She has no power, whatsoever. I let her joined because I need to keep you happy. *turns a reddish green*

Topaz: *turns bright red* What do you mean keep ME happy? I thought you said you would only accept the strongest of the strongest gems! Just, listen.

Spinel: *turns bright red* How about YOU just listen?

Topaz: *turns purple*

Spinel: *turns back purplish red* Thank you. Now listen. Topaz, you are INDEED my strongest gem. There is a reason I chose you. I know you and Kyanite are best friends. I know what you want is there to be peace. I know all about you. However, what I want is power!

Topaz: P-power?

Spinel: Yes. Power. You, singlehandedly, can take on the other gems in SS#1 like fighting a bunch of humans. You can take me on and put a good fight. I know your true potential. However, I let Kyanite join because if I hadn't, I doubt you would join as well. I don't know how to fuse properly, but I know fusion will multiply your power. If me and you can fuse, we can become the strongest gem alive!

Topaz: *turns yellow* But what's the use to being the strongest gem alive if I can't see what I hope to see: World Peace?

Spinel: *turns very bright red, and grabs Topaz, him turning purple* Now you LISTEN. There will NEVER be peace. In order to win, you MUST destroy any obstacle that stands in your way!

Topaz: *turns a bright purple* But what if we can't agree with those terms? I obviously can't!

Spinel: Then I'll be the one doing the moving. *opens an exit door* I'll be sending you to Earth for a while. Maybe by then, you'll see things my way.

Topaz: D-dont do t-this to m-me!

Spinel: You're talking to a superior. *she then throws Topaz out with highspeed*

Everyone was left silent after seeing the video.

Connie: T-that's really what happened?

Topaz: Yes. I understand if you're scared, bu-

Connie: I guess I'll have to contribute my all.

Topaz: *turns baby blue* Wait, you are human, aren't you? Even for us gems, this wont be a fight that you can just-

Connie: But we need to win! And even as a human, this is my home.

Topaz: *becomes yellow* True, true. What about the hybrid? Isn't he-

Steven: I'll fight too! I have to stay by Connie, or no one will protect her.

Topaz: Whoa.

Kyanite: Is t-that true?

Topaz: I'm sorry, but yes.

Pearl: i can't believe it! We have a side task to do! Not to mention, dealing with Peridot...

Amethyst: This is gonna be a long week. So much work, barely any time to relax...

Everyone, except Garnet as going crazy. When they noticed Garnet's quietness, they all stopped.

Topaz: *turns to Garnet* Well of course. You're the current leader. You don't have to choose to help me or not-

Garnet: Gems, gather the weapons. This means battle!

Everyone, except Garnet and Topaz, went to gather the weapons, and the strongest things they could find.

Topaz: *blue and green, means gratitude* You would really do that? But why?

Garnet: Homeworld is our enemy. They must go down.

Topaz: *turns into an orange, means skepticism* You're lying. I know they're your enemy, but there's something more.

Garnet: *smiles a bit* You caught me. *she then returns to pokerface* There is a more intricate reason why I want to make sure they don't win.

Topaz: *baby blue color* What's that?

Garnet: The basics to fusion. What she said, "fusion is to multiply strength," makes fusion seem cheap.

Topaz: But, how would you know? Have you fused before?

Garnet: I am a fusion. It's like you said. Fusion is to become stronger, but for the same purpose. Both gems must resonate on the same level, otherwise the fusion would become unstable. That's what I think.

Topaz: So that's that. *gets up, and stretches a little* Well, thanks for telling me that. I think I can make a more stable fusion with Kyanite now.

Garnet: Don't mention it. *she smiles a little bit more. She then returns to a poker face, and goes to the rest to get ready for the battle*

It's night time. Everyone is outside on the beach.

Kyanite: Wow, is it always this pretty on Earth during night? The moon looks like bright!

Pearl: Yes, true. I never knew this planet could hold such a nice moon. It isn't the biggest moon in the system, but it's the most stunning.

Connie: I wonder if this is the last nice thing we're gonna see before this battle. I sure hope not.

Steven: Personally, I don't mind it being. I'm just glad we get to see it every night.

Amethyst: You're right about that, Stevey-boy!

Connie: I guess you're right. This is one thing I won't mind seeing a last time.

Garnet: I think for a million of years, it looked its best today.

Pearl: You think so? It looks the same.

Amethyst: Aw, come on Pearl. Don't be such a pessimist! Enjoy a little!

Kyanite: Yea, come on Pearl!

Topaz: I have a great idea! Let's all take a picture under the moon and stars!

Everyone else: Sure!

So they all take the picture. Topaz then sends it Connie's parents, Steven's, and Kyanite's email.

Topaz: I sure hope this night will last a little longer.

Steven: That's something that'll be cool! We get to see more of the... stars.. *starts getting tired*

Connie is already dead asleep.

Steven: Well, I guess I gotta enter my, "regeneration mode." *goes to sleep*

Garnet: Steven, master of comedy.

I hadn't said it already, Connie's parents are having a business meeting, so Connie is staying at Steven's place for a week.

The 5 put the 2 in bed, and they get everything ready for tomorrow.


	6. Remembrance Pt 1

**Chapter 6: Remembrance**

Many years ago...

Topaz was awoken to one of his superiors screaming at him.

"What did I tell you about sleeping on the job? You don't need sleep!" she said.

"Tiger..." he slowly said as he started to wake up.

"Topaz, you've got great potential, but none of that's gonna to be worth it if you're gonna sleep all day!" Tiger said.

Tigers Eye's gemstone was located on her solar plexus. Her body was more like Garnet's, only slimmer. Her color palette was dark orange, black, yellow, brow, and red. She wore a crop top that covered her breast area, and a jacket that goes down to her ankles. She had shorts that reached a little farther than her jacket, and shiny boots to cover the rest of her knees. She has a dark rust side-sweep afro, and her skin color was reddish-brown. She controls heat, and her weapon of choice was a staff with blades on both side.

Topaz's gemstone was located on his head, and wore mini Topaz earrings. He had shorter spiky hair, and shorter back hair, braided. He wore a flat yellow t-shirt, shorts, and dandelion boots. His axe was smaller.

"Jeez, chill out Tiger. I'm up." Topaz said.

Tiger scoffs and murmurs, "I can't remember why I took you in..."

"You remember as much as I do." Topaz said.

"Whatever." Tiger said, as she took Topaz by his arm and yanked him out of bed.

"Really?" Topaz shouted.

She replied, "We've got a mission. There's no time to be sleeping."

Topaz fully awakened, and started to follow Tiger to her ship, HMS Gold Star. The entrance of her ship consisted of a hallway and a door with a hand access control pad. Tiger put her hand on the pad, and the door opened. The two started walking down the hallway to the waist of the ship.

The ship was black on the inside, shaped like a sphere with a golden star on the front. The window to the steering room was on the star. Inside the ship, the waist had three hallways, the starboard(the was a window lining up with it) that was covered by a bench, a bunch of chairs and tables, 2 flat screens, and a control stand in the middle of the room. The first hall way had to doors: one to the captain's room, reserved for Tiger only, and the steering room. The second hallway had the door to the cabins(which had beds, televisions, and bathrooms inside), restrooms(when they're not in the cabin), and the cafeteria. The final hallway only had one at the end of it: this was the conference room.

What usually was a crowded cruise ship to planets and galaxies was also a war ship when no one was there. When the two walked into the waist, it was empty. They then headed for the steering room.

The steering room had a dashboard the lines with the window. The dashboard was gigantic, that for it to be easy of use, two people must control it at once. It has two chairs: one that's in front of the steering wheel, and the other next to it. Topaz took the wheel, while Tiger took the other chair. It had a autopilot option, but that was for the rides of leisure. This was serious.

"Set coordinates back to Homeworld, Topaz," Tiger requested.

Topaz eyes widened. "T-there's a problem back at Homeworld?" he said in a worried tone.

"Not exactly, but Yellow Diamond requested we came back," Tiger answered.

Topaz calmed down, and started to take off back to Homeworld from Venus at warp speed times 20.

The ships took off from the atmosphere of Venus in under a nanosecond.

Tiger, unprepared, was launched off her seat into the wall. "Damn, that's fast," she said.

Topaz chuckled a little, saying, "Unprepared as always, Captain?"

Tiger blushes a little, but then stopped and shouted, "Unprepared? I wasn't unprepared! My timing was slightly off! That's it!"

Topaz's chuckle turned into a laugh. "You know, you're really full of yourself captain!

Tiger also laughed a bit. Her gemstone being on her solar plexus, she was very egotistic. When she did something wrong, or something didn't go her way, she would always say, "My timing was off!" or, "That was part of my plan!" She was arrogant, but she was pretty smart. When she didn't plan something, she would use one of her excuses to make up, and redevelop her plan. For some reason, this always worked for her.

They were back at Homeworld in 2 days. The ship landed on the port near Yellow Diamond's fortress. The two exited the ship, and went in to see their superior.

They walked up to Yellow's throne, and bowed beneath her. "Her Majesty, Yellow Diamond," both of them said in her presence.

"Brigadier General Tigers Eye and Colonel Topaz, do you know why I have called you here?" questioned Yellow Diamond.

"No ma'am, we do not," answered Tiger.

"Alright. I shall tell you. I want you to work under me." Yellow Diamond said.

Both of their eyes widened. "Y-you mean exactly under your command?" said Tiger.

Yellow Diamond sighs, and pulls out a paper. She reads, "As the supreme ruler, I hereby dub you to one of my personal assistants." She puts it back. "Need I read more?" she asked.

Tiger said, "I understand, Her Majesty. I accept this, and I am ready to take your commands"

"You may rest," said Yellow Diamond. "Actually, take the time to meet some of my other assistants."

Tiger's eye widened. "You mean we don't have an actual mission?"

Yellow replied, "Of course not. I save the hardest missions for the ones I can solely trust. You're dismissed."

The two left the room and met some of the other gems at her fortress. The two were talking to each other.

Topaz said, "I can't believe this! We serve directly under Yellow Diamond!"

Tiger, of course being arrogant, said, "Well, it was all part of my plan!"

"Everything's part of your plan, Tiger," scoffed Topaz.

"I know, Topaz," said Tiger.

They accidentally bumped into Jasper. Topaz turned purple.

Jasper quickly got angry, but realized that those were the new gems.

"So you must be the new guys. Sorry for my temper," said Jasper.

Tiger replied, "Apology accepted. So who're you? I'm Tigers Eye, but call me Tiger."

"I'm Jasper." Jasper looked at Topaz, bright purple and poker faced. "Who's the purple guy?"

"Oh, that's Topaz. He got this weird thing-a-majig with his gem that if he feels some type of way, his gem changes color."

"That's a first," said Jasper. "Well, I hope you like it here anyway. Took me a while to adjust."

Tiger shook Jasper's hand, and the two went off. Topaz was sweating.

"Jeez, chill out, Topaz!" said Tiger. "You're making me look bad!"

Topaz turned from purple to red in a flash. "There you go again. Being arrogant, boss," he muttered.

"Look, I know I'm egotistic-" she stopped talking, noticing Topaz turning blue. "T-Topaz...?"

Topaz didn't talk. He just couldn't get it out of him.

Tiger sighed. "Alright, Topaz. I know you're upset with me being full of myself sometimes."

Topaz look at Tiger. "Well tell me something I don't know! It seems like I'm more serious about this promotion than you are! No, it seems like I'm more serious about everything else than you are, yet I take orders directly from you!" Topaz was about to break in tears.

Tiger looked distraught. She put her hand on Topaz's gem, then on his shoulder. She then sighed. There was a complete silent for 30 seconds.

"Topaz, if you think that..." she started, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Topaz muttered.

"Look, Topaz," she said, "I might seem like I don't care about what happens, or I seem like I'm not serious. But I act the way I do for a reason. I say things are part of my plans, or I say I slightly miscalculate stuff, but I do it so people can look up to me, and trust me. That trust will gain power. And I use that power to protect you."

Topaz finally broke into tears. Tigers Eye hugged Topaz. "Topaz..." she said to herself.


	7. Remembrance Pt 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 6.1: Remembrance Pt. 2/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Many years ago... (cont)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The next day, Topaz was put out on guard duty with Peridot. It was a long day. Topaz turned grey, out of boredom. Peridot looked at him skeptically./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz turned to Peridot, seeing how she was looking at him. "What?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""D-did you turn grey..?" she asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yea? So what if I did?" turning a grayish red./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Peridot seemed a little frightened. "You did it again!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I know." said Topaz. He then returned to his yellow form./p  
p style="text-align: left;"There was a 10 second silence, before Peridot broke it. "You know," started Peridot, "I read a book about gems who could change their color. Apparently, when their emotions change, their color of their gem change."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Tell me something I don't know," said Topaz, turning a slight orange./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, those guys are very special. I read in one book when they're extremely mad, or they just don't care, they become crystal clear. Their strength doubles when they reach that mode. Something called Purification Mode."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz quickly became yellowish green. "Keep talking..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well... I saw one ancient scripture that said, 'The Purification of Gems is beyond such technology, however, gems that were born as such have abilities that regular gems don't.' You're the first one I've seen," Peridot said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz became yellow. "Well then, guess we learn something new everyday. Anyway, who're your supposed to be? I'm Topaz."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Peridot. Just the best mechanic of all of Homeworld, that is," she replied./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz eyes widened, and turned green. "You're the best?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yellow Diamond wouldn't just hire any mechanic. She would hire the best," Peridot replied./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Guess you're right," said Topaz./p  
p style="text-align: left;"A few hours passed, and the two was dismissed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger walked up to Topaz, feeling ecstatic. "Guess what!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz turned yellowish green./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Me and you got promoted!" she replied./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz turned bright green. "I'm a brigadier now?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger started to squeal. "Yes! And I'm a Major General! This is the greatest day of my life!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz hugged Tiger. Tiger hugged back. "I can't believe we made it this far, Tiger!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I know, Topaz. I've become a very great person, and you've became my very great subordinate!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz said, "It was all part of your plan, wasn't it?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Of course it was!" she replied./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz and Tiger both chuckled. "This calls for a celebration party!" said Tiger./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Aboard the Gold Star, gems filled the waist room. They were going on a cruise around Homeworld. The two were in the Captain's Room./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The room had a king sized bed, a couch, a TV, a nightstand with a lamp on it and some books in it, inside the drawer were a few important documents, a fan, a computer, a coffee table with some pillows as seats, a radio and a game console for two(because Homeworld could have technology as such 1900 years ago)./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz and Tiger were sitting at the coffee table drinking, and playing a game similar to Super Smash Bros. Topaz was losing./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come on! Why can't I win?" shouted Topaz./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger, a little drunk, said, "You, my son, will never beat me!" She then knocks him of the map./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz becomes bright purple and his jaw drops. "H-how...?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't worry, Topaz. The cosmos... will align for you to win!" said Tiger./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Suddenly, the door opened. Both of the gems look at it, and Kyanite walked in. Topaz became a little pink, suggesting crush. "Um... who're you?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kyanite suddenly shuddered, and saluted to the two generals. "I-I'm Cadet Kyanite, sir! Ma'am!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kyanite gem was on her throat. She had a long blue dress with black arm sleeves that had blue cotton on the ends. Her dressed curled at the bottom. She had curly hair that goes down into a pony tail./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz clears his throat. "I think you might be lost, Cadet Kyanite. M-mind if I show you were to go...?" He became more pink./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kyanite blushed. "Y-yes sir! I do need help!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger trilled her tongue. "I think my little Topy likes somebody!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Tiger!" shouted Topaz, becoming even more pink./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger chuckled a little./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I need help finding the cabins, sir! Ma'am!" shouted Kyanite./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz showed Kyanite to her room. "T-this is the one."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kyanite shouted, "Thank you, sir!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""S-sure..." Topaz went to the door when he felt his arm being tugged./p  
p style="text-align: left;""W-what...?" Topaz said to himself./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I request that you stay, sir!" said Kyanite./p  
p style="text-align: left;""But why?" asked Topaz./p  
p style="text-align: left;""To be honest... I'm kind of alone sir. I feel like I need someone else by my side sir," she answered./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz became yellow again. "O-ok... I'll stay."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kyanite was in her bed, asleep. Topaz was sitting there for about 40 minutes before he went back. The waist of the ship barely had anybody there. He opened the door to Tiger watching a porno in her bra and panties. Topaz turned pink, and Tiger blushed and pull the covers up to cover herself./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Jeez! Knock before you come in, nosy!" Tiger shouted, as she grabbed the remote and changed the TV./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Whatever..." Topaz said. He took of his shirt and pants, only in his underwear, and joined Tiger in the bed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz suddenly became pink, as a boner grew.(Don't worry, it's still teen)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger looked at it, and chuckled. "So you like the new girl, eh?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz started to shine brighter. "Y-yes..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger looks seductively at Topaz, making him even more brighter. "I could teach you a few things..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz became more embarrassed. "What do you mean?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger grabbed Topaz's face, and kissed him, making him even more brighter. "You really are innocent, aren't you Topaz?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""W-what do you mean?" Topaz asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger chuckled. "I can't believe you never figured it out. Isn't it kind of obvious I emlove /emyou?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"She then got on top of Topaz. "I'm going to be true. I don't care if you lived as long as me, or if you're weaker than me. You taught me something, and it was that you was emperfect/em for me." She tried to go for another kiss, but Topaz pushed her face away from him, and quickly turned red./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He then got on top of her. Tiger chuckled. "It's cute when you feel dominant, Top-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No!" Topaz shouted. Tiger's face slowly turned into a frown./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, hate to break it to you! I thought we were just friends, but if you wanna go that far, then we're more than just enemies! I can't love you if you're just gonna fuck me!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""B-but-" Tiger got cut off as Topaz slapped. Topaz instantly turned to dark blue./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger threw Topaz off of her, and ran for the door. "Fine! Be like that!" she said, as she ran out the door./p  
p style="text-align: left;""T-Tiger...?" Topaz muttered to himself. "I've never seen you like this before..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz walked into the waist room with Tiger crying on one of the chairs. He decided to go sit next to her./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I-I just wanted t-to be a good parent..." cried Tiger./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz became more blue, but then regain if full state of yellow. "I'm not exactly sure what you mean..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger slowly started to calm down. "When I first met you, you looked pretty weak. It looked like any gem would just kill you there. So I decided to take you in and train you so you could become strong. I never thought it would form a relationship like this," Tiger said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz turned blue and started to get teary. "I-I'm sorry Tiger. I never knew you just wanted to be a mother to me. I might've said I don't love you, but I just lost my temper." He was trying to hold back his tears./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz started to cry. "I-I hope you can f-forgive me...!" He cried./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger was fully calm. She looked in Topaz's eye and said, "It's not you who should be asking for forgiveness, Topaz..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I am suppose to! I'm the one who drove you to this state!" he cried./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You're wrong. I'm the only one who can drive me to this state, Topaz," Tiger said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Topaz turned a hinted of blueish green, and chuckled a little. "Y-you're really full of yourself..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The two were still in their undergarments, and it was very cold. Topaz shuddered./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiger hugged him from behind. He turned very bright green./p  
p style="text-align: left;""T-Tiger..." whispered Topaz./p  
p style="text-align: left;""As your mother, it's my job to keep you safe..."whispered Topaz. They both went to sleep hugging each other./p 


End file.
